


Puppy Love

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The first of probably many Triple H Imagines.





	Puppy Love

\- “Oh look at them all...”  
\- “Babe, we need one... not twenty...”  
\- You pick the smallest, weakest puppy, smiling when it whines and nestles into you  
\- “Oh Paul, look at her...”  
\- “What would we call her?”  
\- “Hmmm, how about Paula?”  
\- “She looks more like a Stephanie...”  
\- You can’t help but laugh, hating him at the same time for making his joke funny  
\- “Be nice...”  
\- “Okay, what about Pupita?”  
\- “Pupina?”  
\- “Pupcake?”  
\- “I’ll call her Lina...”  
\- “Lina Hemsley?”  
\- “It’s her or our first born...”  
\- “Lina it is...”  
\- You spend a while picking out a collar, lead and doggy food  
\- You take Lina home that night  
\- Lina spends the night tucked up on your pillow  
\- You and Triple H spoil the puppy  
\- Lina is your child  
\- You love her


End file.
